Dracula
Dracula, also known as Dr. Alexander Sweet and the Dragon, is a vampire who poses as a zoologist in order to seduce Vanessa Ives. He is reputed to be both a fallen angel, the brother of Lucifer, who was banished to Earth as his brother was banished to Hell, and is the progenitor and master of all vampires as he is the first vampire. Appearance and Personality Charismatic and slightly awkward in his behavior, Dr. Alexander Sweet at first appears a dreamer of adventure, fascinated by "broken and shunned creatures." Little is known of his genuine personality, as Dracula is his true identity. In contrast to his benign personality disguised as Dr. Sweet, Dracula appears to be conniving, manipulative, and possessive. He is quick to anger and extremely violent when displeased. Dracula is a tall, thin man with broad shoulders, a well-trimmed beard, and brown hair that defines the features of a stern, angular face. His eyes are a dark green that becomes black and red during moments of anger, pain, or thirst. His clothing is elegant and refined, similar to that of Dorian Gray, but darker in tone and less eccentric. He has darker, healthier-looking skin than most vampires. History After losing in a great war for the Heavenly Throne, two brothers, both angels, fell from grace and were cast out of Heaven by God: one to Hell, and the other to Earth. While Lucifer is a demon of a spiritual essence, Dracula is a demon of the flesh as he walks the earth, while Lucifer possesses and manifests as others as he is actually in Hell. Imbued with a perpetual existence, the fallen angel on Earth began his work to restore himself to Heaven by force, a feat which could only be done by gaining the grace of a woman known as the Mother of Evil. Dracula, as he eventually came to be known, found this woman in the form of Vanessa Ives, whose body is host to the spirit of Amunet. Memento MoriA Blade of Grass Dracula began posing as Dr. Sweet, the director of zoological studies at the London Natural History Museum, in order to seduce Vanessa Ives. Affecting an air of charm, he quickly bonded with the woman, and very soon the pair had a first date at the Cinématographe.Predators Far and Near Dracula's burgeoning relationship with Vanessa was upset when one of his familiars revealed to Vanessa that she and his master had met during her time in Dr. Banning's asylum. For this transgression, Dracula ordered his other thralls to eat him, which they did enthusiastically.Good and Evil Braided Be Skills and Abilities * Superhuman strength: Even by vampire standards, Dracula is incredibly strong. He is able to send a minion flying across a room with a simple backhand and effortlessly lift a grown man into the air with one hand. * Immortality: Dracula has existed for millennia, apparently untouched by age. * Shapeshifting: According to Ottoman accounts found by Catriona Hartdegan, Dracula alters his appearance and identity every century to blend in. Appearances Memorable Quotes Alexander Sweet (to Vanessa Ives): All the broken and shunned creatures. Someone's got to care for them. Who shall it be if not us? - The Day Tennyson Died ---- Dracula (to Renfield): You will be flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. - Predators Far and Near ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): One kiss and you're free of all this. In this mortal world you'll always be shunned for your uniqueness, but not with me. They will lock you away in rooms like this. They will brand you a freak and a sorceresses, but I won't. I love you for who you are, Vanessa. - A Blade of Grass ---- Dracula: I am the Demon. I am the Dragon. My name... is Dracula. - A Blade of Grass ---- Dracula (to Vanessa Ives): You’re not a thing of the spirit, Vanessa. You are a thing of the flesh, like me. You’re the wolf. You are the scorpion. You are all those things that slip and soar and stalk through the deep forest and the dark night. You are powerful. You feel it coiling within you. Become the wolf and the bat and the scorpion. Be truly who you are. - A Blade of Grass ---- Gallery Vanessa-sweet-scorpion-jar-S3.jpg Vanessa&Sweet-at-museum-S3E01.jpg Penny-dreadful-sweet&Vanessa-at-museum-02.jpg Dracula stills episode303.jpg Dracula stills.jpg Videos References